


it could be weird, but i think i'm into it

by choephori



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choephori/pseuds/choephori
Summary: Rex and Cody put Obi-Wan's mouth to a different use than normal.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	it could be weird, but i think i'm into it

**Author's Note:**

> song title from In the Middle by Dodie.

Rex never thought he'd get the opportunity to see General Kenobi like this. He's on his hands and knees in front of Rex on the bed, sucking Rex's cock like he was paid to do so. Cody is sat right behind Obi-Wan, gently stroking his back as he sucks Rex off. 

Obi-Wan makes a particular motion with his tongue, and Rex bucks up into his mouth unthinkingly, causing him to splutter and choke as Rex's cock is forced down his throat. Rex swears and pulls off a bit, apologising profusely. Cody gives him an inscrutable look, and moves up the bed much closer. 

"Don't worry about hurting him, Rex. He likes it like this, see?" With those words, Cody presses his hand to the back of Obi-Wan's head and presses him forward roughly, so that all of Rex's cock is engulfed by him. He can feel Obi-Wan's throat fluttering around his cock, and his head falls back in pleasure. 

"He loves it, don't you sweetheart?" Obi-Wan groans wetly around Rex's cock, causing him to let a low swear. Cody addresses Rex now, saying "You can be as rough as you want with him Rex, he'll be good for you." With those words, he moves to pull away his hand from its position on Obi-Wan's head. Rex's hand shoots out to grab Cody's wrist.

"I think you should make him take it," he says, looking Cody directly in the eyes. Obi-Wan chokes around his cock at that, and Rex's hips jerk up unconciously. 

"I think he likes that idea," Cody smirks and pulls Obi-Wan off of Rex. "Would you like me to make you choke on the Captain's cock?" Obi-Wan makes a whining sound as he looks up at Rex with hooded eyes, and nods. 

"That won't do," Cody says, pulling Obi-Wan's hair roughly, forcing his head backwards. "Use your words to tell us what you want, or you won't get it." Rex palms his cock as he watches Obi-Wan pant out a few quiet words that he can't hear, then grips the base tightly as Cody smacks Obi-Wan hard in the face. "We can't hear you," he growls into Obi-Wan's ear. 

"I want you to make me choke on Rex's cock." Rex can see the flush on Obi-Wan's face as he desperately breathes those words, and he looks at Cody, who stares back and nods.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Cody says as he pushes Obi-Wan's face against Rex's crotch. Rex gently feeds his cock into Obi-Wan's mouth, and then Cody forces him down so the entirety of Rex's cock is down his throat. Rex pets Obi-Wan's face gently as he splutters around him.

"Look at you," Rex breathes, as Obi-Wan struggles around him. "So pretty around my cock. You take it so well. Cody was right, you are a pretty little whore." He sees Cody reach the hand not holding Obi-Wan down into his blacks to pull out his erection, working the shaft as he stares at Obi-Wan gagging around Rex.

Cody sets the pace for them, and Rex is happy for it. Cody grabs Obi-Wan's hair and makes him bob up and down on Rex's cock, at the same pace he is working his own cock. Obi-Wan's eyes are closed, his face looking content as he moans around Rex as he's forced down on him. Rex for his part, just has to lie there and enjoy himself. He groans as Cody increases the speed of which he's making Obi-Wan take him, and he gently runs his hands over Obi-Wan's hairs, breathing compliments at him. Rex can feel himself getting close.

"Look at me," he says. Obi-Wan glances up at him, but quickly closes his eyes again. "I said, look at me," he repeats, ordering this time like he would to a shiny under his command. Obi-Wan's jolt up to meet his own. "Show me how much you like gagging around my cock, General." With that, Cody slams Obi-Wan's head down and smacks the back of it several times. Rex grunts loudly at the feel of Obi-Wan around him, the sight of Obi-Wan's eyelids fluttering but not looking away, and he swears as Obi-Wan moans loudly around him.

He sees Obi-Wan reach down to palm at his own crotch through the fabric of his trousers as Cody keeps up a steady pace, thrusting him down onto Rex. Cody whispers into Obi-Wan's ear as he does so, and Obi-Wan moans with his own release, tears leaking from his eyes, but never looking away from Rex.

"I'm gonna cum all over your pretty face," Rex groans as Obi-Wan gags around him. He puts his hands on top of where Cody is holding Obi-Wan's head, and fucks into him with earnest. A few solid thrusts right to the hilt, and Rex swears loudly, his release close by. 

Cody suddenly pulls Obi-Wan off Rex's cock, Obi-Wan coughing and spluttering as Rex spurts his release all over the man's face. Cody drags Obi-Wan down to his own crotch, and smacks his face with his erection. Obi-Wan keens, his face slick with his own saliva and Rex's come. 

"Such a little slut for us, hm? Choking on Rex's cock not enough for you?" Rex lies back, panting from his own powerful orgasm as he watches Cody pull himself off as Obi-Wan blissfully mouthes at his balls, smearing some of Rex's release onto them. "Would you like me to come on you as well?" he groans as Obi-Wan starts to press sloppy kisses up the underside of his cock. 

"Yes please," Obi-Wan breathes fervently. "I want you to mark me like Rex did." If Rex hadn't just came, he would swear that those words alone would make his cock stand at attention. They obviously have a similar affect on Cody, who lets out a loud moan, pulls his cock roughly and comes explosively. The Jedi closes his eyes as Cody's release coats him in a layer of spunk, mixing with the load already on his face. Obi-Wan gasps a little and some of the come drips into his mouth. 

"Well," Obi-Wan says, wiping some of the come around his eyes away so he can look at Rex and Cody, "you've both made a thorough mess of me." 

Rex and Cody exchange a look, and Cody says: "Well, you did ask for it."

"And you both delivered wonderfully. Now, could someone help me clean myself up?" With those words, both Rex and Cody spring to action as Obi-Wan smiles at them.

Rex can't help but find himself hoping very much that they invite him to their bed again. 


End file.
